Top 20 Worst Spongebob Episodes/Transcript
MoBros: Greetings, people of YouTube! After I released Squidward Gets Possessed by a Bad Lemon, I noticed some of the comments reflected on the season 6 joke. SpongeBob: '''If you think I'll let go for a little- *sees the Season 6 sign coming up* OH NO!!! '''MoBros: '''Which reminded me to make this video. Like a great number of fans out there, I feel the comedic powerhouse, SpongeBob SquarePants, began slipping in quality after the film's release, and, in the subsequent seasons, many mediocre and detestable episodes were spawned. From these, I have selected 20 of the most abysmal episodes to hit the air. As eager as I am to hear what you all have to say, please be constructive if you are going to leave comments. Now, without further ado, welcome to the MoBrosStudios Top 20 Worst SpongeBob Episodes. I shouldn't sound this happy about it. '''20: Waiting At the beginning of Season 5, Nickelodeon began turning out an onslaught of really brief and uninspired episodes. This was one of them. Basically, SpongeBob sends out a mail order for a free toy and then spends all his time waiting for it to arrive. SpongeBob: '''I'm waiting- '''Patrick: '''I'm waiting! '''Both: '''We're waiting! We're waiting! '''MoBros: '''Needless to say, this is about as entertaining as watching your mailbox for 7 minutes. Not to mention that the jokes are about as contrived as the plot. '''Gary: '''Meow. '''SpongeBob: '''Send in the box tops... '''before eating all the cereal? Gary, you are a genius! (Crickets chirp as the audience from "Squirrel Jokes" looks on, unimpressed.) MoBros: 'When the toy finally arrives, Patrick seems to break it, which gets our new gen's star's panties in a twist. '''SpongeBob: '''YOU RUINED MY FREE TOY!!! (Patrick touches it again, causing it to break even more.) '''SpongeBob: ' *screams* '''MoBros: '''The rest of the episode is them crying until Squidward shows up and fixes the toy. If you thought that was a bad premise for an episode, just wait until you see what's coming up later. (Cut back to SpongeBob and Patrick, who has cake all over his lips.) '''SpongeBob: '''That was my cake. *sniffles* What is the present? '''Patrick: '''Oh, yeah! (He opens the small present, revealing it to be the fork SpongeBob needed for his cake.) '''Patrick: '''The fork! (Cut back to "Squirrel Jokes") '''Fish #3: '''Forks?! Come on! (The audience starts booing.) '''19: Best Day Ever MoBros: 'This was one of those SpongeBob specials that was nothing more than a hyped-up ratings trap. Nickelodeon advertised this like it was going to be one of SpongeBob's best episodes ever, with an entire hundred episode long marathon leading up to it. But instead of a clever, worthwhile fiesta we'd expect from the old writers, Best Day Ever turned out to be a series of bland and unfortunate events that feels about as current as number 20. Though SpongeBob randomly decides to make this particular day his best day ever, nothing on his agenda seems to work out in his favor. '''SpongeBob: '*sadly* This best day ever isn't going so good. No work, no karate, no jellyfishing... '''MoBros: '''The most comedy we get out of this episode is the scene where SpongeBob tries to break into Squidward's clarinet recital. Is it at least funny? Not really. It's about as generic as a bad Hanna-Barbera cartoon. '''Marionette SpongeBob: '''Oh, dear! I don't have a ticket, but I want to go to this show! Hmm, what should I do? '''MoBros: '''When SpongeBob finally does get inside, we see the recital end as soon as he sits down, causing him to, again, get his panties in a twist. '''SpongeBob: '''NOOOOOOOOO!!! This was supposed to be my perfect day... But, then, everything- SIT DOWN!!! '''MoBros: '''You know, it's a time like this where this scene would be appropriate. (Cut to a scene from The Sponge Who Could Fly.) '''Nat: '''We all had dreams... '''Nancy: '''What makes '''you so special? Crowd: 'LET'S GET HIM!!! (They begin chasing after SpongeBob.) '''MoBros: '''But because SpongeBob accidently helped his friends during his selfish pursuit, they all decide to do something nice for him, leading up to the wretched song number that kicked off this so-called special. '''SpongeBob: '*singing* It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) 'MoBros: ' *sighs* As cheesy as this sounds, Best Day Ever is one of the worst ever. '''18: Krusty Dogs I'm going to let Petrie sum this one up. (Cut to "Chanson D'Ennui" (Song of Boredom) from "The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water".) Petrie: ' (singing) It's boring, boring, very, very boring... '''MoBros: '''This is one of the only episodes I've watched and felt genuinely bored throughout the entire thing. The story begins with SpongeBob fooling around with leftover Krabby Patty meat, and subsequently inventing the Krusty Dog. '''SpongeBob: '''This wiener tastes just like a Krabby Patty, maybe we can add them to the menu! '''Mr Krabs: '''I'm not impressed. '''MoBros: '''Neither am I. What's even more unimpressive is the conflict in this episode. When all the guys in the restaurant start chanting for wieners (*insert gay joke here* flashes on the screen), Mr. Krabs decides to put Krusty Dogs on the menu. They become so popular that Mr. Krabs decides to take Krabby Patties off the menu, and guess what happens? (SpongeBob is seen holding a pair of panties, which get twisted up, and ends with him fainting.) '''MoBros: '''And then we get a good slow 3 minutes of nothing happening. '''Mr. Krabs: '''SpongeBob... SpongeBob... Wake up... '''SpongeBob: '*regaining consciousness* Where am I? And what are these paramedics doing here? (MoBros falls asleep and starts dreaming about good episodes like Band Geeks, Chocolate with Nuts and Idiot Box.) '''MoBros: '''Krabby Patties off the menu, grill and spatula missing, why does this ring a bell? (Bossy Boots) Oh, yeah! they copied this conflict off of an earlier episode! Anyway, after a couple of lame attempts to get rid of the Krusty Dogs, SpongeBob puts a balloon in one and it explodes. '''Sally: '''That Krusty Dog is about to explode! '''Nat: '''What? Where? (The inflated Krusty Dog explodes and splatters all over the customers, causing them to panic.) '''MoBros: '''This anti-climax chases the customers away and puts Krabby Patties back on the menu. And that's it. (The song from earlier, "Chanson D'Ennui", finishes playing as Sadie knocks Squidward, dressed like a Krabby Patty, onto the ground.) '''17: Glove World R.I.P. That's right, nostalgic settings are getting the acts now. Guess they ran out of characters to desecrate. (*Disclaimer: "Bubble Buddy Returns" wasn't that bad.* appears below the titular episode's title screen.) MoBros: '''Here, SpongeBob and Patrick discover that Glove World is closing down permanently. '''Harold: '''The world will be a much better place when Glove World is gone for good! '''MoBros: '''This episode is a sideshow of cheap jokes and an equally cheap plot, and the first sign of its cheapness is how rapidly they thrust us into this unoriginal scenario. (The episode starts with SpongeBob reading a book in his library, then a roller coaster car from Glove World appears out of nowhere and crashes into SpongeBob's house.) '''MoBros: '''That didn't take long, did it? Establishing characters before putting them into conflict? Pfft, these writers are higher than that. And I think they actually '''were high to think this scene was funny. (Cut to a scene of SpongeBob and Patrick, who is wearing a "Glove Hat" as a pair of pants, at the front gate of Glove World.) SpongeBob: 'Ooh, that looks '''glove'ly on you, Patrick! '''Patrick: '''Fits like a '''glove! SpongeBob: Glove size fits all! Patrick: 'A penny saved is a penny '''glove'd! '''SpongeBob: '''You can lead a '''glove to glove, but you can't make him- (Cut to Tim the Enchanter from "Monty Python and the Holy Grail".) Tim: 'Get on with it! '''Large Crowd: ' (shouting) GET ON WITH IT!!! 'MoBros: '''After riding some typical rides with predictable punchlines, SpongeBob gets an idea. '''SpongeBob: '''Of course, we just have to fix Glove World! '''MoBros: '''Of course, this results in our new gen heroes doing what they do best: making everything worse. (Scene where SpongeBob makes one of the rides worse rather than fixing it) '''SpongeBob: '''Much better! '''MoBros: '''When their efforts ultimately fail, they decide to chain themselves to the front entrance, where the cheapest part of all takes place: the ending. '''Glove World Owner: '''The only reason we're closing down Glove World is because Glove Universe is opening tonight! See for yourself! '''SpongeBob and Patrick: '''Glove Universe? (Cut to M. Bison from "Street Fighter: The Movie".) '''M. Bison: '''OF COURSE! '''SpongeBob: '''Give me the key! '''Patrick: '''What key? SpongeBob? '''MoBros: '(sigh) If only they died there... '''16: To Love a Patty It's called Paraphilia. *record scratch* This episode is just creepy. SpongeBob ends up making a Krabby Patty in the shape of a woman's head and falls in love with it. Now, it's not like he loves it how an artist loves his work, he actually loves it in a romantic way! (Shows a scene with SpongeBob in the kitchen with Patty, who is wearing his work hat.) SpongeBob: '''I love crepes! (SpongeBob picks up Patty, which causes his hat to fall into the hot pan.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, Patty, when we're together, I feel like we're in our own little world. '''MoBros: '''I swear, the further we get into this episode, the more it looks like SpongeBob's ready to lay this thing! They put so much focus on this seven circle plotline that the humor just seems to fall into the background, and when it surfaces, it sounds as phoned in as ever. '''Muscular Fish: '''Hey, how'd they know? I love grilled shoe! '''MoBros: '''Oh, but that's not even the worst part. '''This is! (Cut to SpongeBob singing a "love song".) SpongeBob: '''Oh, baby they may call me a fool but I can't help our gravitational pull... (Cut to a scene in "I Had An Accident" where a family is watching TV. The father shakes his head in disbelief and turns off the TV with the remote.) '''MoBros: '''God, I already miss the "Best Day Ever" song! Nothing like a painfully generic song to match a painfully generic theme. (SpongeBob is seen holding a drenched and droopy-looking Patty as the song ends.) '''MoBros: '''After that cesspool they call music, SpongeBob decides to take Patty on a date to the Krusty Krab, which our desperate writers resort to some cheap gross-out jokes to get by. '''Martha Smith: '''Harold, again? '''Squidward: '''How beautiful do you think this is?! (patty has maggots in it and is gross) '''MoBros: '''Alright, enough of this. SpongeBob finally realizes Patty's gone bad, so he gets rid of her. (SpongeBob eats Patty.) '''MoBros: '''If you were trying to gross us out there, it didn't work. We're still disturbed by the fact he was courting a sandwich. '''15: Funny Pants MoBros: '''As you may have already guessed, this episode is anything but. What we have here is a totally comedy-based episode that comes off as lame and very, very annoying, in part because SpongeBob won't shut the fuck up! (Scenes of SpongeBob laughing) '''MoBros: '''Exactly what was so funny that has him laughing this much? '''SpongeBob: '''Another day, another nickel! (laughs) '''MoBros: '''Wow, that's not even a joke. Like the audience, Squidward gets quickly fed up with SpongeBob's laughing and scares him into shutting up. '''Squidward: '''SpongeBob, you gotta be careful! You're going to burn out your laugh box, if you use it too long without giving it a break, it burns out! '''MoBros: '''And so, SpongeBob encounters a bunch of things that almost make him laugh, each of them being the lamest comic crops you can think of. Banana peels, whoopee cushions and pies. No actual wit here, just basic slapstick. After not laughing for a while, SpongeBob wakes up to find his laugh is gone. Things take a turn for the worse when he fails to get it back, resulting in the even more annoying half of the episode. (SpongeBob crying) '''Squidward: '''I'm sure he'll cry himself out soon. '''MoBros: '''No. No. The crying is nowhere close to being done. So, Squidward confesses he made up the whole laugh box thing, but guess what? He breaks his laugh box! And SpongeBob ends up giving him part of his! Remarkable twist, isn't it? '''Dr. Robotnik: '''NO! '''14: A Day without Tears MoBros: '''SpongeBob cries so much in the new series that it's actually no surprise this pointless schlock was made. It opens up with SpongeBob bawling irritatingly over every little mishap. (Scenes where SpongeBob cries, him stubbing his toe, ripping his shirt and the sad radio song. MoBros is on Wet-Dry World standing on a platform from all the water) '''MoBros: '''Sheesh, no wonder the sea level's rising. Squidward gets so sick of SpongeBob's crying, that he wagers he can't make it till midnight without shedding a tear. '''Squidward: '''I bet you can't go the rest of the day without crying! '''MoBros: '''Like its cousin, "Funny Pants", this episode is just annoying. Though, in this case, mostly dull. As where "Funny Pants" were at least attempted comedy, the writers on "A Day without Tears" were too focused on making the plot as Sappy as possible. '''SpongeBob: '''I've never seen such a beautiful underwater sunset. (At his house, he sees Gary sleeping on a pile of newspapers.) '''SpongeBob: '''Aww, he looks like an angel. '''News Reporter: '''Coming up, an interview with a Manatee who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday. (TV static and MoBros comes up) '''MoBros: '''And, in truly sad news, the writers of SpongeBob believed this was a good premise for an episode. This is really it, people. Just Squidward trying to make SpongeBob cry all night, and wouldn't you know it? Squidward loses the bet and cries about it. (Squidward crying) '''MoBros: '''Oh the sodium-rich irony. '''13: Slide Whistle Stooges MoBros: 'I believe this episode contains the one sound that's just as, if not more, irritating than SpongeBob's crying. (A slide whistle noise is heard.) '''MoBros: '''SpongeBob and Patrick decide to annoy Squidward like they usually do, this time using Slide Whistles. All right, don't tell me this doesn't get old pretty fast. (Montage of Squidward getting annoyed by the Slide Whistles) '''MoBros: '''Squidward eventually decides to give SpongeBob and Patrick a taste of their own medicine, but of course, they enjoy it. '''SpongeBob: '''You have got quite an ear for music! '''Squidward: ' Don't you- I do? 'MoBros: '''It only gets worse from here on in. In a weak twist of plot that doesn't make any sense, the whole town gets pissed off at Squidward and decides to form a lynch mob. Overused gag is overused. Blah blah blah, Slide Whistle, blah blah blah, and Squidward goes over a cliff in a gasoline truck. (All the townspeople except SpongeBob and Patrick cheer, cut to Reynard Fisher from Resident Evil) '''Reynard Fisher: '''You don't know what you're talking about! YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL! '''MoBros: '''Though, instead of dying, Squidward ends up hospitalized and we get more ear rape. (SpongeBob and Patrick blowing slide whistles into people being treated in the hospital) '''MoBros: '''Huh. generally annoying people? No, that's worthy of death. Making fun of the sick and dying? That's perfectly okay! (Stewie mock laughs) '#12 MoBros: 'And now, from the writers behind "Best Day Ever", comes the kid friendly gore-fest of the Summer: '"The Splinter"! What begins as a day of generic filler quickly turns to a day of excessive body horror. (SpongeBob is trying to get his Spatula that's stuck to the roof. He slips and falls into a pile of swords.) MoBros: 'But then, as opposed to killing him right then and there... (The spatula saves SpongeBbob from falling into the swords. However, he slips in a slick of tartar sauce, causing him to get a splinter.) '''MoBros: '''And the horror begins... (SpongeBob tries to get his splinter out of his finger but ends up making the pain worse. Cuts to scene from a movie with a man off-screen being slaughtered by a monster.) '''MoBros: '''After that cringing sequence, Squidward peeks into the kitchen to see what's up. '''Squidward: '''When Mr. Krabs finds out, oh, man... '''SpongeBob: '''Finds out what? My splinter? '''Squidward: '''He'll be forced to send you home. '''SpongeBob: '''Home? But I'm fine! '''MoBros: '''But then things get worse with the introduction of... Doctor Patrick! Instead of making us laugh, he prefers to nauseate us even further. (Shows the scene of Patrick making SpongeBob's splinter worse) '''MoBros: '''Finally for the climax, Mr. Krabs ends up hearing about the splinter and wants to see it. '''Mr. Krabs: '''What's this about a splinter that Squidward's been telling me all about? '''Spongebob: '(yelps in fear) '''Mr. Krabs: '''All right, boy, let's see it! (SpongeBob shows Mr. Krabs the splinter, which he gets out of SpongeBob's finger, but the juice squirts all over him.) '''Smitty Werben Jagerman Jensen: '''That's disgusting. '''MoBros: '''What did the critics have to say? I, along with many fans, find this episode grotesque and abhorrent. Stay tuned for even greater horrors... '''11: Squid's Visit MoBros: 'Had enough gore? Well now we're in for a disturbing dose of psychological horror. One of the major drawbacks in these later episodes is that each character tends to have one overly exaggerated trait. Like Patrick's stupidity or Sandy's interest in Science. In this case, they chose SpongeBob's unsettling obsession with Squidward. What better pick for the creepiest episode ever made? The story begins with SpongeBob trying to get Squidward to visit him. '''SpongeBob: '''How about you come over to my house for a visit tonight? '''Squidward: '''I will never visit you... EVER!!! '''SpongeBob: '(crying) Oh, please! 'MoBros: '''Good god, it's like he tried to ask him out or something! No matter how many times he begs, Squidward refuses to give in. And rather than taking "No" for an answer, SpongeBob learns of a more underhanded tactic. '''Patrick: '''Borrow something and he'll have to come over and get it back. '''MoBros: '''This is where things really start to get creepy. While Squidward's back is turned, SpongeBob steals his vacuum cleaner in order to lure him into the Pineapple. '''Squidward: '''Why have you stolen my vacuum cleaner? '''SpongeBob: '''I didn't steal it, silly, I borrowed it. '''Squidward: '''Are you done cleaning up that dingy hole you call home? '''SpongeBob: '''You won't even recognize the place, Squidward. '''Squidward: '''Yeah, probably not. '''SpongeBob: '(breathing heavily) '''MoBros: '''Uh... But, instead of going to the police... (Squidward goes over to SpongeBob's house) '''MoBros: '''Squidward! I've been expecting you! (Cut to the Old Chateau from "Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum", where a line of text reads "...Kekeke... We've had a reservation for you. We've had it a long time...") '''MoBros: '''It turns out SpongeBob renovated his entire house to look exactly like Squidward's. '''SpongeBob: '''Please make yourself at home! '''MoBros: '''I'm not exactly sure where the humor is in this episode, the whole time they just keep emphasizing on how messed up it is. (Squidward examines what SpongeBob renovated) '''Squidward: '''He got my coffee table, my vase, snack bowl, coasters, and this pillow looks lust like the one Mommy made for me. He even got the chip in the paint from when I moved in! '''MoBros: '''Okay, this is beyond creepy, this is borderline psychotic. SpongeBob has broken into Squidward's house '''enough times to memorize every little detail. He went to all this trouble just to get Squidward into his house? The hell's he thinking? (Uncomfortable horror scene) MoBros: '''Hardy-har-har, slapstick. Eventually, Squidward manages to restore his depleting sanity and finds his vacuum cleaner. Unfortunately, the minute he steps outside... '''Squidward: '''What happened to my house?! '''Fireman: '''Oh, some knucklehead left a casserole in the oven. '''Squidward: '''SPONGEBOB...!!! '''MoBros: '''It's times like this when I want to blast that idiotic grin with a 12 gauge. '''SpongeBob: '''You're more than welcome to stay at my house until you get your house fixed. (Squidward has a mental breakdown.) '''MoBros: What the hell? SpongeBob: '''Squidward? (Squidward faints) '''SpongeBob: '''SQUIDWARD...!!! '''Tourette's Guy: SHUT UP!!! MoBros: '''At least Squidward ends up sleeping soundly in his replica... Or does he? '''10: House Sittin' For Sandy MoBros: 'Similar to "Wormy", the plot revolves around SpongeBob taking care of the tree-dome while Sandy is out of town. '''Sandy: '''Okay, SpongeBob, my tree-dome is a highly technical facility and there are many facets to its operation. '''MoBros: '''Now, in a good episode like Wormy, they take only a minute to establish the situation. Here, it takes them HALF THE DAMN EPISODE! '''Sandy: '''This majestic structure is my kelp greenhouse. Its functions are complete automated, so all you have to do... '''SpongeBob: '''Wow...! '''Sandy: '...is check this thermometer right here and make sure the temperature is normal. '''MoBros: '''Not only does she have to spell out every responsibility she has for SpongeBob, but directly after this, SpongeBob repeats everything we just saw. (While SpongeBob checks the greenhouse's thermometer and the robot lab, MoBros goes outside just to look at his mailbox.) '''MoBros: '''So, finally, midway through the episode, our conflict shows up. '''SpongeBob: '''I would like to ask you to immediately exit the tree-dome. '''Patrick: '''Exit the... EXIT THE TREEDOME?! '''MoBros: '''So, Patrick argues with him for a couple of minutes over letting him stay at the tree dome and after he finally convinces him... '''SpongeBob: '''Tell me again what it is you're gonna do. '''Patrick: '''Not... touch anything. '''SpongeBob: '''Mm-hmm. What else? '''Patrick: '''Not... (MoBros groans in frustration) do anything. '''SpongeBob: '''And...? (Cut again to the Large Crowd from Monty Python & the Holy Grail.) '''Large Crowd: '''GET ON WITH IT!!! '''Patrick: '''Patrick, how may times do we- (SpongeBob knocks over a glass beaker, which rolls into the robot lab, miraculously releasing the robots, who then destroy the treedome.) '''MoBros: '''Uhh... guys? The episode's almost over. It's a bit late to get on with it now. But that's okay, our brilliant writers have a quick, stupid way to wrap things up. (Sandy walks in, shocked by the destruction.) '''SpongeBob: '''Sa..S...S..San....Sandy? How was the inventors' convention? '''Sandy: '''I brought home something real handy. (pulls out a ray gun. At first, it seems like SpongeBob and Patrick are going to be vaporized. But, when she fires it, it fixes up her treedome) The experiment is a success! '''SpongeBob & Patrick: '''Experiment? '''Sandy: '''That's right boys. I wanted you to destroy my home all along so I can test this out this- '''MoBros: '''You know, it's funny. "To Save a Squirrel" had the same bogus ending. If I didn't know any better, I'd say our creative geniuses were recycling plots or something. You know, because they can't actually write. '''9: Pineapple Fever MoBros: 'This episode is one of sheer stupidity. It's one of those episodes where SpongeBob and Patrick become exceedingly moronic. Their plans to go Jellyfishing end up cancelled when they find out a huge storm is on the way. '''SpongeBob: '''Right now, we gotta get my house converted into a shelter capable of standing extreme weather! '''MoBros: '''Now, if this was just between SpongeBob and Patrick, they probably would have come up with a much better episode. But instead, they take the proverbial route and make it into a "Squidward Torture Porn". '''SpongeBob: '''Did you come to weather out the storm with us? '''Squidward: '''No! '''SpongeBob: '''C'mon Squidward, it'll be fun! We'll snuggle in here and pass the time by playing board games, and playing tic-tac-toe, and drinkin' hot cocoa, and playing tic-tac-toe... '''MoBros: '''You may have noticed this is the problem with a lot of bad episodes. Not only are the jokes they use bad, but some of them drag on for way too long. Additionally, the new writers seem to think that if they put Squidward at the ass of their jokes, that automatically makes them funny. And to make sure of that, they try to make SpongeBob and Patrick as intolerably dumb as possible. This episode is an example of that. '''SpongeBob: '''Hot cocoa... we'll be drinking. '''Patrick: '''That's better. '''MoBros: '''The storm strikes as soon as Squidward tries to go home. Now taken captive, Squidward ends up subject to their games of torture. (cut to Squidward with a tic-tac-toe board already made crossed off the X's.) '''Squidward: '''I win! See? '''Patrick: '''I'm not seeing anything there. '''Squidward: '''There's three in a row right here! (Now we cut to SpongeBob & Patrick trying to complete a jigsaw puzzle.) '''Squidward: '''It's the last piece of the puzzle! There's only one place it can go! (Points to where the last piece goes) '''SpongeBob: '(gasps) That's cheating. '''MoBros: '''With his arteries about to burst, Squidward borders himself in SpongeBob's room, leading to more unfunny shenanigans. '''Squidward: '''I bet you wish you had some of this, don't- (pauses and removes the sock) Snail food?! (Cut briefly to the "Wah-wah-wah" scene from "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic".) '''SpongeBob: '''Halt! Nobody is to cross this boundary! '''Squidward: '''I'm the one who drew this line, '''you're not supposed to cross! SpongeBob: 'If you are the one who drew it, let me see your identific- '''MoBros: '(imitating French Narrator) One Bad Skit Later... So, they re-enact "SpongeBob BC" for a few moments and the storm finally settles. '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward, wait! (Squidward exits SpongeBob's house but falls down due to a tornado holding SpongeBob's house in the air) '''MoBros: '''Oh, Squidward. Why must they pick on the one character on this show with any remaining likeability? '''8: House Fancy MoBros: 'Fun fact: this episode was inspired by the show "House Hunters". 'Cause when you think childhood, (sarcastically) who doesn't think of HGTV? It starts with Squidward watching a show called "House Fancy" only to find Squilliam is being featured on it. (mocking a writer) We got CG in this episode, we're so cool! '''Nicholas Withers: '''Is that what I think it is? '''Squilliam: '''It sure is. It's a gilded doorknob. '''Nicholas Withers: '(feels the doorknob while bending over) Oh... lovely. ("Oh Yeah" by Yello plays for a moment.) 'MoBros: '''So, for the first few minutes, all we get is Squilliam showing off his house. '''Squlliam: '''A 130 ft. long sculpture of my unibrow. '''Nicholas Withers: '''The phone is ringing. '''Squlliam: '''Oh. (clears throat and picks up the phone) Hello? '''MoBros: '(on his phone) CUT THE VISUAL GIMMICKS AND GET TO THE COMEDY! 'Squilliam: '(to Withers) It's for you. '''MoBros: '''Squidward calls up the show claiming he has a fancier house, leading him to wish the Cat in the Hat would drop by. (Scene of Squidward noticing bad stuff in his house) '''MoBros: '''Exactly, how does SpongeBob get involved here? '''Squidward: '''It's the day you go away and never come back! '''SpongeBob: '''But Squidward, if I do that, how am I gonna help get your house ready for the big TV show? '''Squidward: '''How did you know about that? '''SpongeBob: '''I was spying on you. '''MoBros: '''Oh, this is gonna end well... Squidward decides to let SpongeBob help get his house ready, which proves to be a grave mistake. Not because he fucks up the one simple thing he was supposed to do, but because he causes '''this notorious scene! (shows the scene with Squidward and SpongeBob trying to move Squidward's couch but SpongeBob ends up hurting Squidward and ripping off his toenail) MoBros: '''Is this supposed to be funny?! For kids, no less?! What sadistic creep thought '''that was a good idea?! (looks at the writers and storyboard director section and reveals to be Aaron Springer) Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You directed and co-wrote "Band Geeks" for god's sake! Show some dignity! (Patrick coming out of the toilet and shows a scene of the toilet dying) MoBros: '''Too late. Anyway, SpongeBob starts to vacuum the place, but it sucks up everything in sight, right up to the brink of exploding. to quote Stuart K. Reilly... '''Stuart K. Reilly: '''Oh, so original. That ain't been done before. '''MoBros: '''Something else we've never seen before: Squidward thinks he's screwed, but it turns out his destroyed house is considered fancy! Would you believe the original ending was having Squidward's house hated? Wonder what changed their minds? '''7: Dear Vikings MoBros: 'SpongicX, you know what I'm talking about! What we have here is a Viking-themed episode of SpongeBob that makes no mention of Leaf Eriksson. Golden opportunity lost... It begins with the Krusty crew doing nothing of interest when SpongeBob asks in a rather annoying fashion... '''SpongeBob: '''What's a Viking? '''MoBros: '''And, apparently, no one is able to answer that question or the subsequent thousand that SpongeBob has lined up. So, to get the plot going, Squidward makes up an answer. And by answer, I mean a montage of ancient people doing modern things. So original... '''Squidward: '''Grown Vikings are known to collect socks, which they display and trade at monthly sock trading conventions called "Sockengarten". '''Vikings: '''Sockengarten. '''MoBros: '''Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. (Literal: "I have a headache." Subtitles: "My head hurts...") When they aren't relying on Germanic accents for laughs, the jokes are about as pleasant as watching Leif and his buddies burn down your house. One such example comes up after SpongeBob sends the Vikings a letter. '''Viking: '(crawls through the door of the palace, out of breath and filthy) A letter. (collapses) 'Viking King: '(angry and banging his fists) WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS COME IN HERE DURING STORY TIME?!! (The guards grab the Viking) 'Viking: '(drops the envelope) Please! No! You don't understand! (After the Viking gets thrown out by the guards, Helga notices the letter & picks it up.) '''Helga: '''Your Majesty! Look! A letter! '''Viking King: '''How incredibly interesting! '''Fred: '''Oh, brother! THIS GUY '''STINKS!!! MoBros: '''In response to the letter, some Vikings drop by the Krusty Krab and start to demonstrate their typical activities. '''Tough Viking: '''We Vikings like to appropriate. (rips the cash register from the counter & tosses it onto the Viking ship) '''SpongeBob: '''What a fascinating culture. '''MoBros: '''New SpongeBob, in case you haven't noticed by now, your utter obliviousness is NOT FUNNY!!! Once the Vikings shanghai SpongeBob and Squidward, things only get less funny. '''Tough Viking: '''I guess we should introduce ourselves. (punches a Viking on the chest) This is Olaf. (slaps a Viking on the chest) And this is Olaf. (points to a Viking) And this is Olaf. (points to a Viking) This... is Olaf, Olaf, Olaf, Olaf, And... um.... (covers his eyes and snaps his fingers) '''Viking: '''Olaf. '''Tough Viking: '''Olaf. '''Squidward: '''So, let me guess. Your name must be- '''Tough Viking: '''That's right. '''MoBros: '''It's not "Olaf", is it? '''Tough Viking: '''Gordon. ("EMMY NOMINATED EPISODE" appears on the screen.) '''MoBros: '''Gordon here tries to move the plot along, but SpongeBob's '''insatiable curiosity keeps it from going anywhere. SpongeBob: 'What do the Vikings like to do for fun? '''Gordon: '''Fun? '''Viking #2: '''What about the shield toss? (Cuts to MoBros sleeping and dreaming of good episodes again, but bad episodes start coming in.) '''MoBros: '''No, no, no! GET AWAY!!! After wasting a good chunk of the episode on SpongeBob's questions, Squidward ticks off Gordon and is set to be catapulted out to sea. '''SpongeBob: '(after stopping the hammer) You can't do that. '''Gordon: '''You mean to question the vill of the tribe? '''SpongeBob: '''If it means saving my best friend, then yes. '''MoBros: '''Like in "House Sittin' for Sandy", the writers have failed to realize it's far too late to tell an actual story. So they, instead, shoehorn in a last-minute conflict. '''Blue Olaf: '''This is the end-a! The end-a, of the Vikings! '''MoBros: '''Get ready for one of the single worst endings in SpongeBob history. SpongeBob: Here goes nothing! (throws his spatula at the pedal. The catapult launches him into the breech in the hull. The ship straightens up, the vikings cheer) Now that's what I call a "Viking Sized" adventure! '''MoBros: '''I'm dead serious. It just cuts off right then and there. Dear new writers of SpongeBob, either learn how to write OR DON'T WRITE AT ALL! '''6: The Clash of Triton MoBros: '''I don't have the actual footage of this one, so I'll make it quick. This was another quote-unquote special that had a lot of build up, but no actual substance. King Neptune decides to hold his birthday party at the Krusty Krab, but isn't happy about it because his apparent son, Triton, is unable to attend. King Neptune had locked Triton up years ago for being kind to humans, and now misses him. This, of course, leads to SpongeBob releasing Triton in order to make Neptune feel better. What helps make this episode so laughably bad is the so called "Clash" it's built around. (Cut to the trailer for this episode.) '''Announcer: '''It's SpongeBob... '''SpongeBob: '''I know how to use these! *does some karate moves* '''Announcer: '''Versus Triton... '''Triton: '''Nothing can stop me! *laughs evilly* '''Announcer: '''in an epic battle- (The trailer abruptly stops and a record scratch is heard.) '''MoBros: '''Honestly, guys, there was no battle to speak of. Triton crashes a car into the Krusty Krab and fires a laser at the city. That's about it. The actual battle is more like a battle of non-existent wit. It's anticlimatic, uncreative and, of course, triggered by a hopelessly flanderized character. By the way, it turns out that the original title for this episode was "Neptune's Party". Believe me when I say that title would have been much more fitting! '''5: Choir Boys Yet another episode featuring Squidward chasing a dream and featuring SpongeBob at his worst. Anyone noticing a trend here? This episode in a nutshell? Squidward wants to join the town's Men's Choir, but SpongeBob keeps interfering. SpongeBob: 'Where are you going? '''Squidward: '''None of your business! '''SpongeBob: '''Can I come? '''Squidward: '''And... no, you can't. '''SpongeBob: ' Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? Can I come? (Cut to a later scene where Squidward is peddling on his recumbent bike, while SpongeBob is singing in unison with him.) '''Squidward: '''Yuck. *rides away* '''SpongeBob: '''Perhaps Squidward didn't see me. (Soon after, he tunnels out of the ground with a shovel.) '''SpongeBob: '''This giant pothole oughta get his attention. '''Squidward: '''Fi-Ga-! *hits pothole and flies into Jellyfish Fields* '''SpongeBob: '''What a lucky break! Now, I have a captive audience. '''MoBros: '''This is why so many ex-fans hate SpongeBob nowadays. He's not the innocently misguided child we grew up with. He's, instead, a mind-numbing antagonist whose very appearance is unsettling. (A close-up of SpongeBob's face is shown.) '''MoBros: '''UGH! (Cut to another scene where SpongeBob is wearing a police hat with a moustache.) '''SpongeBob: '''Stop! *writes Squidward a ticket* I hereby issue you this ticket for reckless frowning and failing to listen to my song. '''MoBros: '''This isn't the kind of character we'd root for! Rather, we just end up pitying Squidward, and wishing this porous abomination would go die in a chasm! But, our writers have other plans. As predictable as ever, SpongeBob, out of nowhere, gets the voice of the gods and shows Squidward up at the audition. Granted, Squidward had no business being there in the first place, but I'd rather have him in the spotlight than to glorify this cubic bastard! '''4: Shuffleboarding Oh, god, this episode is just teeming with idiocy that few others have matched. It opens up with SpongeBob and Patrick paying a typical visit to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob: 'Don't they look peaceful? '''Patrick: '''Yeah... WAKE! UP! (Popeye face palms and falls backwards through the floor.) '''MoBros: '''They rip off the battle scene from the end of the original Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode, resulting in the two heroes being hospitalized. This proves problematic for the two seniors since they're expected to compete in a shuffleboarding competition. '''Mermaid Man: '''If only there were someone to take our place. '''SpongeBob: ' *eagerly* Patrick & I can do it, Mermanid Man! 'Barnacle Boy: ' *sighs* All right. Take these rings. And, when you touch them together, you'll be instantly transformed into our duplicates. 'SpongeBob and Patrick: ' Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, unite! (They touch the rings together and end up in pretty cheap Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy costumes where their faces are exposed below the costume's head.) '''SpongeBob: '''We're ready! '''MoBros: '''I wouldn't mind them donning new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy costumes, but could the artists have made them ANY MORE OBVIOUS?! Oh, whatever. Moving on. '''Patrick: '''It's gonna be an action-packed thrill ride of GERIATRIC PROPORTIONS!!! And, the best part is, there is no way we can lose with these costumes on! '''SpongeBob: '''We already won the tournament. (Pause) '''MoBros: '''What...? '''SpongeBob: '''We already won the tournament. '''Patrick: '''Oh. '''MoBros: '''You mean to tell me the initial plot just got SCRAPPED?! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CHEAP WRITING IS THIS?! You don't just change the plot right in the middle of an episode like that! What's even worse is the new plotline they picked. '''Patrick: '''If '''we're not gonna go around town, pretending to be Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, then who is? MoBros: 'Oh no... '''Patrick: '''With no one patrolling the town, who's gonna stop those youngsters from loitering? (We then see a couple of young kids on a kiddy ride.) '''MoBros: '''Yes, the real focus of this episode is SpongeBob and Patrick running around, arresting everyone. For what, you ask? Well, watch. '''Patrick: '''You're chewing too loud! '''SpongeBob: '''Your shoe's untied! '''MoBros: '''Unbelievable. No one above the age of 3 would find this entertaining. And, as if things couldn't get worse, SpongeBob and Patrick harass Man Ray while he's doing his laundry, resulting in a terrible fight scene. '''SpongeBob: '''Eat drier sheets, Man Ray! *leaps into the air and throws a couple at him* '''Man Ray: '*growls* Filthy Shorts Attack! *flings a pair of underwear at SpongeBob like a rubber band* Clothes Basket Bombardment! *comes down on Patrick with the aforementioned clothes basket* 'MoBros: '''Could these guys get any less creative? So, after locking up absolutely everyone, the two crimes against nature deliver the trophies and leave the real heroes at the mercy of the trouble they've caused. It's not like in the old days when they were punished appropriately and comically for their misdeeds. No, no. they get to assault old ladies and abduct children without consequence. (MM and BB are being chased by the angry mob) '''SpongeBob: '''They have so many fans. '''MoBros: '''You will NEVER live up to your predecessors! '''3: Rodeo Daze ' I knew from the first time I saw this episode that it was one of the worst. To start, they actually have the audacity to try and mimic a Season 2 style opening. '''French Narrator: '''Ah... ze eternal expanse of the deep sea. Teeming with fantastic creatures. Umm... A-ha! Oh, that's a rock. '''MoBros: '''Yeah, if you're going to copy Season 2, you have to create some genuine laughs, something this episode constantly fails to do. '''SpongeBob: '''You're the best starer I've ever stared at! '''Patrick: '''Oh... '''staring contest. I thought it was a blinking contest and I was losing. Strong Bad: '(voice-over) You suck! '''MoBros: '''Anyway, SpongeBob finds a note addressed to Sandy, and they go to deliver it. They waste some time trying to open Sandy's door when, suddenly... (Sandy kicks open the door, which sends both SpongeBob and Patrick flying.) '''MoBros: '''Huh? '''Sandy: '''Trying to ninja sneak attack? Hi-yah! Hi-yah! (Sandy kicks Patrick up in the air, and she hits SpongeBob, causing the note in the bottle on SpongeBob’s head to fall out.) '''Sandy: '''Well, you’re still no match for my squirrel-fu! '''MoBros: '''What the hell was that? Ninja sneak attack? Is her suit running low on oxygen? The letter says the rodeo has come back to Texas and Sandy has to go and defend her championship title. That is, after she sings a godawful song about it. '''Sandy: '(Singing) Critters that 'ya gotta wrangle Cowboy suits with purty spangles... 'MoBros: '''As you can see, this song is mostly a list of Texan stereotypes. And, when it's not just doing that or stating what happens at a rodeo, we get to hear the word "Rodeo" repeated over and over with some barely audible instrumentals. '''Cows: '*singing* Rodeo... 'Sandy: '*singing* Rodeo... 'Cows: '*singing* Rodeo... 'Sandy: '*singing* Rodeo... '''Both: '''Yippie-ti-yay... (Cut to a clip of "Meet the Engineer" from Team Fortress 2 with one of the Engineer's voice clips dubbed over it.) '''Engineer: '''You just ain't doin' it right. '''MoBros: '''At the end of this trifled number, Sandy abruptly takes off. But, because she had mentioned the rodeo clown, SpongeBob thinks she's going to get killed and decides to go after her. '''SpongeBob: '''We can't let Sandy go all alone! '''MoBros: '''From now until the climax, nothing happens. SpongeBob goes around town, trying to find people to help him, but everyone refuses. Each of the resulting scenes is a joke that falls flat on its face. With no one left to go to, SpongeBob decides to '''force everyone to help him and abducts them in their sleep. You know what really bugs me about this episode? In the old show, if a major character got into a pickle, the other characters did what they could to help, like when then the town shaped up at the end of "Band Geeks" or joined forces to find SpongeBob in "Pre-Hibernation Week". Here, when the other characters are told Sandy's in trouble, none of them give a damn! In fact, they pretend she doesn't even exist! Gary: 'Meow? '''SpongeBob: '''She's a squirrel. '''Gary: '''Meow?! '''SpongeBob: '''No, brown. '''MoBros: '''This isn't funny, it's just mean-spirited! On that happy note, the Bikini Bottomites end up at Sandy's rodeo and SpongeBob fucks it up upon arrival. '''SpongeBob: '''Ahoy, Sandy! '''Sandy: '(now a realistic-looking squirrel) Huh?! *slips off the bullfrog* Y'all, darn it! 'MoBros: '''In, yet, another anti-climax that rips off an older episode ("Pressure"), SpongeBob gets attacked by the bullfrog, only to be saved three seconds later. '''Realistic Sandy: '''Next time, leave the rodeos to me. '''SpongeBob: ' (as a real sponge) Aw, nuts! '''MoBros: '''All right, only two more to go! '''2: Boating Buddies Remember when I said in some episodes, SpongeBob becomes a mind-numbing antagonist whose very appearance is unsettling? This episode is the epitome of that! I don't even know where to start! Actually, how about this: whoever was in charge of SpongeBob's design deserves to be sacked immediately! And, trust me when I say the writing is just as deplorable. In a sudden fit of stupidity, SpongeBob, once again, decides to get Squidward into trouble. Squidward: 'SpongeBob, I've been sitting here, motionless, for 45 minutes. What could you possibly have heard me doing? '''SpongeBob: '''Breathing. (Squidward glares at SpongeBob, gets up from his chair, gets his book from the table, and walks away.) '''SpongeBob: '''Squidward! (Squidward runs away, screaming, while SpongeBob gives pursuit as suspenseful music plays in the background.) '''MoBros: '''While attempting to escape, Squidward runs a stop sign and gets pulled over by a policeman. As a result, Squidward gets sentenced to a day in Hell. (By Hell, he means Mrs. Puff's Boating School.) '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, Squidward! '''Squidward: '*starts crying* 'MoBros: '''Don't worry, Squidward, we feel the same way. Not only do they manage to make this episode incredibly annoying, but they decide to make it uncomfortably sketchy, as well. (SpongeBob is seen sitting next to Squidward and rubs two fingers down his shirt.) '''Squidward: '*softly* Do you mind?! '''SpongeBob: '''I'll teach you '''everything I know! And, then, we- Squidward: We won't be doing anything! MoBros: 'Anyway, Squidward tries to explain what happened while the cubic creeper stares him down. (Squidward sees SpongeBob staring at him, breathing heavily and making the creepiest face you can imagine.) '''MoBros: '''Ugh! If that's not a rape face, I don't know what is. Also, throughout this episode, the writers seem to acquaint funny with downright cruel. (Squidward moves his lunch to over by the garbage cans.) '''Squidward: '''I'll have to eat over here, just like back in grade school. (Now, Squidward moved his lunch into one of the toilet stalls when he sees a pair of feet, resembling SpongeBob's, ticking him off.) '''Squidward: '*banging on the door* AND, YOU'RE RUINING MY- (the door opens, at it reveals to be a muscular tough fish, with feet that look like SpongeBob's. Scene cuts to Squidward walking to his seat, bandaged up.) 'MoBros: '''Yeah, beat up Squidward for being rightfully pissed off. After a typical driving disaster scene and a... random shrink ray incident, Squidward ends up in a fully body cast, right before the final exam. And, big surprise, he fails because of it. '''Mrs. Puff: '''You take it again next week. '''Squidward: '*screams* '''MoBros: '''What idiot came up with this episode? (MoBrosStudios looks back at the title sequence, revealing one of the writers to be *DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN!* Aaron Springer.) '''MoBros: '''Springer, I have lost all faith in you. '''1: Atlantis Squarepantis Okay, a lot of you probably saw this coming, and I'm aware this was a TV movie. Regardless, this was so hellishly awful, I had to put it on the list! Many fans remember this atrocity as being a major let-down, the biggest in SpongeBob history! It had a shit-ton of buildup for a piss poor payoff! Seriously, alongside the tons of commercials were Burger King toys, a video game spin-off, and even another fan-voted countdown! For those of you who never saw this movie, I envy you, the story surrounds SpongeBob and the gang as they discover the lost city of Atlantis. This idea, no doubt, had potential, so what made this special so terrible? Let's start with the most infamous reason. (We hear various musical numbers from the TV movie.) SpongeBob: '*singing* Can finally come true... A bubble I long for, that so eludes me... '''Mr. Krabs: '''Look at all this cash, hey! Look at all this money! '''Sandy: ' *singing* Look out, germs, the end is near your days are numbered... '''MoBros: '''It's a '''GODDAMN MUSICAL!!! This was a real slap in the face, because none of the advertisements even remotely hinted at this being a musical. What made it worse was that all the songs were horrible! Sandy: '''*singing* With all their advanced science, and my painfully large mind '''Sandy Clone: '''I bet we can figure out how to make wondrous things, like melons with edible rinds... (They dig in on watermelon as "Forced much?" appears on the screen.) '''MoBros: '''Is the plot at least interesting? Nope. Because every major event was made into a song, they left no time to do something of interest. On top of it all, this version of Atlantis should have '''stayed lost. As opposed to the classical, mythological approach, they made Atlantis into a generic alien colony, where all the Atlanteans look like androgynous Yugopotamians. Not to mention their leader, instead of King Neptune, is this guy named Lord Royal Highness. This just reeks of creativity, doesn't it? The actual conflict doesn't come until the near end, where SpongeBob and Patrick encounter and destroy the world's oldest living bubble. Then, there's a lame fight scene, and they all leave Atlantis on one last crappy song number. Oh, and they also threw in Plankton as a phoned-in subplot. I didn't bother mentioning him because he has practically no impact on the story. They, literally, just throw him in during one of the songs. (During the second song...) 'Plankton: ' Ha, ha, ha! Such a valiant desire! Heh, heh, heh! 'MoBros: '"Atlantis Squarepantis" was a thorough and complete fuck-up, making it the worst SpongeBob episode of all time. Well, thanks for watching, guys! And, for my YouTube Poop fans out there, the next Poop is on the way! Sincerely, MoBrosStudios. Category:Transcripts